


kolodziejzyk

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: this wasn’t even a prompt. it was my brain taking a picture that i saw too far. so anyways. cheesy ass terrible little drabble based onthese pictures.





	kolodziejzyk

**Author's Note:**

> this is like BAD bad and so corny and idk not even really that serious bc even in a world where cody and noel would be together, on stage is the last place this would happen but ANYWAYS. i wrote this in like 25 mins LOLOL so. it was originally just gonna be for one person but i wanted to share the fun lmao.  


Just then, Noel got down on one knee and Cody would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart skip a beat. It was probably just a bit Noel was trying out though. They had a whole crowd of people watching them perform their show right now. Why Noel would go so far off their show’s script, Cody doesn’t know. But, it’s his job to go along with it and to keep the people entertained.

“Cody Kolodziejzyk, marry me,” Noel said in front of everyone making Cody’s stomach do somersaults.

“Oh, haha,” Cody tried to brush it off, play along with whatever bit Noel thought would be funny in the moment. “Very funny. Here, lemme act surprised,” and Cody over exaggeratingly put his hands over his mouth and took in a big gasp.

“Bro, I’m dead serious,” Noel said still from his position on the floor as he pulled a loose ring from his pocket and held it out for Cody. The entire crowd gasped and was completely silent, eyes wide at what they were witnessing.

“There’s... no way,” Cody tried to rationalize as his heart beat sped up and his face quickly got hot and red. “Noel, oh my god, you’re— this isn’t real.”

“It is my man. Seeing you up here doing your thing, making all these people laugh, it did it for me. I’ve been waiting for the perfect time and I found it. I had been looking for the perfect man to spend the rest of my life with and I found him. It’s you, Cody. You’re so kind and considerate and you have the best sense of humor, I guess that’s why we’re out here doing this thing right now, huh,” Noel laughed. “Your goddamn beautiful smile makes me so happy and your laugh makes me swoon over you every time I hear it. Making you happy and taking care of you and being your companion for the past few years has been my life’s greatest honor and I wanna spend the rest of my life doing just that. You mean so fucking much to me, Cody, and I wanna prove it to you. You’re the love of my life.” Noel confessed confidently.

“Oh. My God,” Cody let out, shocked out of his mind as the crowd started to murmur. “I can’t believe this.” 

“Well, you better. My knee is starting to hurt anyways,” Noel chuckled out. “So?”

“Noel… Holy shit, I can’t believe this,” Cody laughed wetly, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Yes. A thousand times yes,” And the smile on Noel’s face was priceless. “I love you so much.”

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Noel said as he got up from his knee and grabbed Cody to give him a big kiss as the crowd erupted in cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> tacotuesdaygirl on twitter and tumblr


End file.
